Possessão
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Quando você é violado, você deve odiar isso e odiar quem fez isso. O que acontece quando isso não ocorre? [YAOI] [LEMON] [ITASAI] [DARK LEMON LEVISSIMO]Obs: é só sem o consentimento, sem cenas de tortura e afins
1. Capítulo 1

**Yo minna!**

**Estou re-postando essa capítulo, fazendo uma coisa mais decente do que estava antes...**

**Só vi isso hoje, mas estava estéticamente horrendo! E digam o que quiserem, mas a estética conta muito.**

**Até gosto um pouco da fic, então não quis deixar de qualquer jeito.**

**Aqui vai!**

* * *

_Possessão – Capítulo 1_

Era uma manhã quente. Tinha chovido no outro dia, e chovido muito, o que tornava a grama um verdadeiro campo de "mini-laguinhos" e também ficava difícil caminhar nela.

O motivo de Sai estar ali? Bem, o time Kakashi havia recebido uma missão. Deveriam procurar uma certa erva medicinal que brotava nos arredores (não tão perto assim, pra dizer a verdade) da vila.

O time havia se dividido para cobrir uma área maior. Naruto a Leste. Sakura a Oeste. Kakashi a Norte. Sai a Sul. Cada um deveria procurar a tal erva. Nem nome tinha, só era conhecida por ter o caule verde e folhas vermelhas.

Caminhava olhando atentamente o chão, mas estava numa área de campo, onde havia muita grama e pouca mata. Sai se escorou em uma das poucas árvores existentes no local, já cansado de procurar algo no meio de tanta grama.

Nessa mesma árvore em que se escorou, sentiu uma presença. Deu um salto para trás e se pôs em posição de ataque. Alguém saiu de trás da arvore. Os olhos vermelhos logo reconhecidos pelo jovem. Sharingan.

-Você é bom, garoto, eu escondi minha presença e mesmo assim você me percebeu.

- Um Uchiha, huh? Você deve ser o tão falado Itachi, eu mesmo ouvi muito de você e de seu irmão, principalmente... Ele é uma pessoa difícil...

- ...

- Naruto-kun quer a sua cabeça, sabia? – as palavras de Sai soavam seguras e firmes, mas não era bem assim que ele estava. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, se entrasse em um confronto com ele, perderia, com certeza.

- Amigo do Jinchuuriki, é? Você realmente é interessante, garoto. Falando dessa maneira com Uchiha Itachi, no mínimo corajoso você é... – Do nada Itachi apareceu atrás de Sai - E tem um rosto muito bonito também – sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que causou um arrepio no menor e fez com que seu coração quase fosse a cabo com uma arrancada repentina.

Virou seu rosto pra trás, Itachi não estava mais lá. Agora era sua chance. Desenhou em seu bloco um pássaro e o conjurou. Montou nele e a ave ganhou os céus. Já estava em boa altitude quando a ave parou, como se algo barrasse sua passagem.

- Não adianta – o Uchiha apareceu sentado sobre o pássaro, perto da cauda – Você já está preso... Na minha ilusão.

Um peso pareceu atingir o jovem e o levar para o nada, caindo em um abismo sem fim. Seu corpo parecia mudar de forma e sob hipótese alguma, por mais que tentasse, conseguia abrir seus olhos.

Assim que essa sensação passou, tentou, dessa vez com êxito, abrir os olhos. Era um lugar em que o céu era todo preto, sem absolutamente nada. O chão ainda era o campo de grama com todas as suas poças d'água, mas agora, as poucas árvores que antes haviam por ali se resumiam em uma, onde Sai estava atado pelos pulsos, sobre sua cabeça, com grossas cordas. O chão parecia ter um brilho, um verde que fazia ele se destacar na escuridão em que o céu fora imerso.

Olhava ao redor, nada alem dele, da árvore, do campo. Só isso. Mas logo um barulho fez-se presente, era parecido com um farfalhar de asas e se percebia uma fraca movimentação no céu de trevas. Logo a causa da movimentação fez-se claramente visível ao chegar perto da claridade que emanava do chão

Uma revoada de corvos logo formou uma nuvem rente ao solo, voando em um círculo, como que em ao redor de algo. Logo os corvos explodiram, como simples balões de ar, dando espaço para uma figura masculina.

- O que você pretende? – indagou Sai, agora visivelmente aflito.

- Eu... Só quero... Diversão... – aproximou-se lentamente e escorregou dois dedos pela face pálida do garoto.

- D-diversão? – virou o rosto para fugir do toque.

- Você tem um rosto bonito, já te disse isso - segurou bruscamente o rosto de Sai e o virou pra frente, obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

Sai abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que proferisse qualquer som, fora calado pelos lábios do outro. A língua de Itachi explorava cada recanto de sua cavidade em um beijo selvagem. O Uchiha mais velho, então, afastou-se levemente do outro.

- Hmm... – voltou a se aproximar, passando a mão fria pela parte do corpo do menino que a roupa não cobria, fazendo o mesmo soltar um pouco de ar pela boca e morder o lábio inferior de modo diabolicamente sedutor, virando seu rosto corado, como se quisesse escondê-lo – Você é bem sensível – colou seu corpo ao dele – Vamos ver até aonde você pode chegar? – A mão de Itachi começava a adentrar na curta camisa de Sai.

- Nã-! – iria gritar, pedir pra que parasse, mas foi tarde demais. Antes de conseguir terminar uma tão simples e tão curta palavra, o portados do Sharingan resolveu brincar com seus mamilos. Virou o rosto corado, reagindo ao toque. Era prazeroso, tinha que admitir, mas não exatamente naquela situação.

- Você não... gosta? – pegou novamente a camisa de Sai e puxou pra cima, deslizando-a pelos braços do garoto. Ela passou a corda como se esta não existisse e foi jogada em qualquer lado do campo luminoso.

- O que você-! – novamente não pode terminar. Sentiu a língua de Itachi percorrer seu pescoço e descer novamente pros mamilos, dedicando um pouco mais de atenção a esse lugar. A língua fazia círculos ao redor dos mamilos rijos do garoto, alternando entre lambidas e mordiscadas que arrancavam gemidos de prazer, que não podia negar sentir, e de desespero, pela situação em que estava, do garoto em questão.

- Você pode dizer... que não gosta? – não deixou tempo para Sai responder, deslizou sua mão pelo peito alvo e adentrou-a nas calças do mesmo. Começou a estimular o garoto nessa área, o que fazia os gemidos se tornarem cada vez mais altos, não só pelo prazer que os toque proporcionavam, mas pelo modo como estavam sendo feitos. Sai estava em um dilema, afinal, gostava daquele toque, era bom, era prazeroso, mas não deveria ser. Não deveria estar naquela situação, não deveria... Não deveria... Não deveria... Mas estava. – Não, você não pode. – ainda estimulando o garoto, Itachi comentou dando um risinho cínico.

A mão de Itachi saiu da calça do outro e os dedos passearam pela borda da mesma, e logo desceu-a junto com a roupa interior. As mãos de Itachi passearam pelas costas desnudas do garoto, e logo o maior forçou seu corpo sobre os do menor, com força, e selou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo novamente violento.

O beijo violento passou a ser voraz, e Sai nada podia fazer. Tentava corresponder, sabe-se Deus por que. Aquilo era intenso demais. As mãos de Itachi novamente escorregaram pelo corpo do menino, chegando a entrada deste.

-A propósito, eu não sei seu nome... – penetrou um dedo ali.

- NÃO!! – gritou ao sentir-se invadido. Aquilo doía demais.

- Diga seu nome... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele – Por favor – acrescentou zombeteiro, inserindo um segundo dedo.

- É... Sai! Meu nome é Sai! – gritou já desesperado ao sentir o outro mover seus dedos dentro de si. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Sai, hm... Saiba, Sai, que eu gostei de você...

De repente as mãos de Sai foram soltas e o corpo do garoto foi ao chão, fraco. A árvore sumiu. Antes que pudesse se levantar, os pulsos de Sai foram presos pela grama, que encompridou e ficou tão grossa quanto uma corda. Depois enrijeceu, ficando tão dura quanto aço. A mesma coisa aconteceu com os tornozelos.

Itachi posicionou suas mãos sobre as "correntes" nos pulsos e logo elas sumiram, mas Sai estava preso agora por braços fortes. Sentia a grama úmida lhe acariciar a pele, mas sem oferecer conforto algum, na verdade, só piorava a situação em que estava. Logo tinha alguém sobre si. Percebeu esse alguém abaixar as próprias calças e se posicionar ente suas pernas, erguendo as mesmas para o lado do corpo.

Ciente do que viria após, Sai tentou libertar seus pulsos, sacudindo-se com força, mas perdeu a briga e seu corpo voltou a ficar imóvel, no chão. Itachi se posicionou novamente e iniciou a penetração, o garoto não pode conter um gemido de dor, que conforme o Uchiha se mexia dentro dele, se tornava um grito.

O que se passou pela mente de Sai era que Itachi era muito bom com genjutsu e que era muito cruel também, com certeza aquela ilusão acabaria com o garoto. Os movimentos de Itachi se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e já faziam o mesmo tentar mexer os pulsos, obviamente, não conseguia.

Itachi chegou ao clímax dentro de Sai, este que sentiu o líquido quente invadir seu corpo e fechou os olhos fortemente. Sentiu o corpo em cima de si amolecer e tudo ficar meio escuro e a única coisa que sua mente registrou após isso foi a voz de Itachi que parecia vir do nada.

- Isso não foi totalmente uma ilusão.

Abriu os olhos depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Tudo havia voltado ao normal. Levantou-se e percebeu que estava nu, só a capa Akatsuki jogada por cima da pele alva.

Não podia acreditar que tivesse de fato acontecido. Estava tremendo, com o corpo débil, fraco. Por pouco não foi ao chão. Mas se manteve firme. Suas roupas estavam jogadas perto da árvore, pegou-as e vestiu-as.

O coração de Sai estava acelerado. Aquilo havia sido real. Sua cabeça latejava. Informação demais para uma pessoa só e em muito pouco tempo.

Não sabia por que, mas pegou a capa da Akatsuki e a levou consigo. Não quis esperar os outros do grupo. Não tinha cabeça pra isso. Acabara de ser estuprado, mas isso não parecia fazer sentido. A única coisa que denunciava que aquilo havia sido real eram as dores que rasgavam seu corpo todo.

Mesmo debilitado, conseguiu entrar na vila e chegar a sua casa sem ser visto. Seria um pouco estranho aparecer do nada com uma capa da Akatsuki.

* * *

**Não vou fazer comentários aqui **

**Comentarei no próximo cap, que deve ser postado em questão de minutos!**

**(Ou seja, logo que eu terminar de fazer os ajustes finais no documento :P)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Okay, cá está o novo capítulo.**

**Sim, a fanfic não acabou ainda! -vozes de protesto ao fundo-**

**Digamos que o final desse cap teve um fechamento de final de fanfic, é o que quem lê vai pensar.**

**E é verdade, devo adimitir. O que eu farei depois será uma espécie de epílogo, ou afterstory ou o nome que quiser**

**Devo fazer mais um ou dois capítulos, será uma fic curta **

**Ah, sem esquecer, essa cap novamente tem lemon, então se não gostar eu não me responsabilizo caso insista em ler...**

* * *

_Possessão – Capítulo 2_

Chegou em casa e abriu a porta, logo após fechando-a sem a mínima atenção, empurrando displicentemente e com força demasiada, fazendo com que batesse estrondosamente e seu trinco reclamasse ao ser forçado de maneira tão brusca. Não se deu ao trabalho de trancá-la.

Jogou a capa da Akatsuki sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha encostada no canto do direito do quarto, rumando calmamente para o armário, do mesmo lado, mas no canto oposto. Não estava emocionalmente abalado, o que era anormal mesmo pra ele, tendo em vista tudo que lhe ocorreu. Em compensação, seu corpo parecia sentir em dobro, estremecendo freqüentemente.

Abriu a porta do móvel e tirou uma muda de roupas de um cinza muito claro, com muito cuidado para não desmanchar a pilha. Saiu do quarto, cruzou a cozinha e entrou no banheiro, tirando suas roupas lentamente, e era como se cada peça tirada do contato com sua pele fossem toneladas que lhes eram retiradas de cima.

Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro, a água quente caiu como uma chuva sobre si, percorrendo cada canto e volta do corpo jovem e bem definido, fazendo cada articulação ou músculo tenso relaxar ao toque suave.

Sentia como se sua pele ardesse em cada lugar que lembrava ter sido tocado pelas mãos e boca hábeis do Uchiha mais velho. Uma onda elétrica percorreu seu corpo, fazendo seus músculos enrijecerem novamente. Seria possível que estivesse lembrando daquilo como algo... Bom?

Pensando nisso, não poderia classificar aquilo claramente. Pensar em estupro não parecia real. Seria uma palavra muito forte pra usar em algo que foi tão... Forte, mas em outro sentido. Não foi tecnicamente bom, mas tampouco ruim, ou... Mas que diabos estava pensando!?

Decidiu que o chuveiro não mais lhe fazia bem, fechou-o e pegou sua toalha macia e felpuda pendurada em um lugar da porta do box fabricado exatamente para isso. Secou-se e colocou a roupa que havia levado consigo. Era um pijama largo e feito de panos leves, apropriado para alguém com o corpo debilitado.

Voltou à cozinha e aqueceu a água, jogou lá dentro o macarrão instantâneo e deixou alguns minutos sobre o fogo. Tirou da água e pôs em um prato fundo. Essa foi sua janta (havia demorado mais que o previsto no banho, e a noite já começava a tingir o céu claro com seus tons negros), regada ao que sobrou do suco preparado ao meio-dia.

Deixou a louça amontoada na pia, não sentia a mínima inclinação a lavá-la no presente momento. Caminhou pesadamente até aporta de seu quarto, o cansaço começando a dominá-lo mais efetivamente. Só queria dormir.

Entrou no cômodo e uma brisa gélida entrando pela janela aberta gelou sua espinha. As cortinas brancas estavam agitadas. Cruzou o local e sentou sobre a cama, que ficava de frente a janela, cerrou os olhos, deixando o vento acariciar-lhe levemente a face, mas então foi como se algo passasse por seus olhos, mesmo fechados, uma sensação, um pressentimento. Levantou-se de um salto e colocou uma mão sobre cada lado da janela com o intuito de fechá-la, tarde demais.

Fechou os olhos pesadamente como se sentisse que algo não estava bem, abriu-os novamente e virou lentamente pra trás. No canto do quarto, um vulto negro e alto lançava-lhe um sorriso carregado de malícia.

Arregalou os olhos enquanto aquela pessoa lançava-lhe um olhar estranho, que fez seus ossos gelarem. Antes que pudesse atinar a situação que se encontrava, Itachi avançou e em poucos passos ficou perigosamente perto do garoto.

Por instinto, Sai recuou, encostando-se no parapeito da janela e encurralando-se. Como ninja, não lembrava de nada que havia aprendido ou dos reflexos que normalmente possuía em batalhas. Tratando-se da situação em que se encontrava, qualquer informação desse tipo era varrida de sua mente deixando-a em branco.

- I-Itachi... - sussurrou. O moreno se curvou sobre ele, murmurando eu seu ouvido.

- Se você sussurrar meu nome assim, eu não poderia me conter. – o tom sensual da voz fez ondas elétricas percorrerem o corpo do garoto novamente.

Itachi se curvou mais, colando seu corpo ao de Sai e usando a boca para brincar com a orelha deste, mordiscando de leve enquanto o garoto nada podia fazer a não ser conter cada gemido que ameaçava escapar-lhe dos lábios e sentir seus membros enrijecerem, impedindo-o de usá-los para afastar o Uchiha de si.

- Oh, não resistirá dessa vez? – perguntou o moreno, afastando-se e observando com satisfação o tom róseo das bochechas do outro – Rendeu-se às minhas artes?

-N-Nunca! – exclamou baixo o menor, tentando movimentar seu corpo e conseguindo precariamente, apenas o suficiente para sair de baixo do corpo de Itachi e ficar de pé no meio do quarto – Mas uma experiência é suficiente pra eu aprender que resistir só deixaria as coisas piores pra mim. Por mais forte que eu seja você está além do meu alcance.

- No sentido figurado, é claro. – comentou o Uchiha, estendendo o braço, a palma da mão virada pra cima, como um convite - Pegue – o menor hesitou – Você mesmo disse que não poderia fugir. Vamos, pegue.

Sai esticou a mão timidamente, tocando a mão do Uchiha de leve e sentindo o toque da pele macia sob a sua. Itachi, por sua vez, capturou a mão fria do rapaz e puxou-o pra si, enlaçando sua cintura e depositando em seus lábios um beijo avassalador. O menor soltou um suspiro devido a tanta intensidade no ato e sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para a cama.

Os olhos negros se encontraram por um momento, antes do contato ser dissolvido por um novo beijo, mais calmo e suave, mas de intensidade equivalente ao anterior.

Cortando também o contato labial, Itachi elevou um pouco o corpo e colocou as duas mãos sob o pijama, percebendo a facilidade que lhe era concedida pra fazer o que quisesse.

- Você se vestiu pra mim esta noite? – comentou, vendo as bochechas do outro ficarem mais avermelhadas.

- Eu só quis vestir uma roupa leve depois... Daquilo. – comentou desviando o olhar para o lado, procurando não encarar o homem sobre si.

- Achei perfeita – disse, voltando a deslizar suas mãos pra baixo da roupa do garoto.

Deslizou a mão pelas costas do corpo branco, fazendo com que Sai se arqueasse levemente para trás, mas redirecionou sua rota, voltando a barra da camisa e a erguendo lenta e sensualmente. O tecido flexível e gelado deslizou como água pelo corpo do mais novo e fez com que este tivesse arrepios ante esse toque.

Os olhos de Itachi esquadrinharam o corpo do rapaz e posicionou um dedo no início do pescoço, e descendo até o cós da calça.

- Itachi – gemeu Sai diante de uma carícia tão simples, mas prazerosa.

- Já disse pra não gemer meu nome desse jeito – comentou, enquanto levava a boca ao mamilo intumescido do garoto, acariciando-o gentilmente com sua língua.

Sai gemeu alto enquanto Itachi mordia e sugava aquela área sensível. Sem cortar esse contato, as mãos do mais velho deslizaram pra dentro da calça, começando a estimulá-lo também nesse local.

- Ahh! – o garoto não pode conter uma exclamação ao se sentir tocado em dois pontos erógenos daquela maneira.

Então Itachi parou de brincar com o mamilo do rapaz e dedicou-se a tirar a calça e a roupa íntima desse, interrompendo momentaneamente os estímulos, mas retomando-os logo após com mais intensidade. Logo, Sai chegou ao ápice em suas mãos. Itachi sorriu maliciosamente e usou o liquido como um lubrificante improvisado, introduzindo primeiramente um dedo.

O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Dói? – perguntou o moreno em um tom que poderia arranhar o de preocupação.

- Nã-não.- sussurrou entre dentes –Você é... gentil. – deitou o rosto para o lado.

-Gentil huh? – Itachi sorriu de canto – Isso não é bom?

- Se você não o fosse seria mais fácil...Odiar isso. – os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram um pouco.

- Você não odeia isso?

- E poderia? – o garoto falou meio sorrindo.

Ainda um pouco surpreso, Itachi fitou o rosto corado que se negava a olhar pra ele e uma sensação atravessou seu peito, como se quisesse prendê-lo em seus braços e protegê-lo.

Não quis prestar atenção a esse detalhe, logo tirou a própria camisa e abriu sua calça, substituindo o dedo por seu membro rijo, então, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Sai aproximou seus corpos, deitando a cabeça na volta do pescoço do maior. Novamente Itachi se surpreendeu coma atitude do garoto, mas não resistiu e passou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Sai e amparando-o, enquanto se movia dentro dele, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas. Logo chegou ao ápice.

Separou um pouco seus corpos e em uma atitude quase automática, que surpreendeu a ambos, Itachi depositou um beijo na testa do companheiro. Depois, mesmo um pouco surpreso com si próprio, depositou um beijo calmo nos lábios do garoto e deitou ao seu lado na cama.

Já meio sonolento, Sai se aconchegou no corpo do moreno e logo pegou no sono. Este por sua vez acariciou o rosto sereno do garoto, com um sentimento que não podia realmente definir. Poderia realmente um garoto como aquele fazer seu coração acelerar apenas olhando para sua face adormecida ou era uma ilusão causada pela leve sonolência que já o acometia também?

Sai acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela aberta, espreguiçou-se e então começou a lembrar de tudo como se um soco o acertasse. Poderia realmente ter acontecido ou foi um sonho?

Olhou para o próprio corpo e chegou a conclusão que não. Sentiu o vaio na cama juntamente com o vazio no peito pela falta daquela pessoa ali. Uma falta que não deveria sentir, e sim ficar alegre por ela, mas não podia. Olhou para sua escrivaninha e, jogada sobre a cadeira, estava a capa da Akatsuki.

Sorriu, sinceramente. Talvez a falta não fosse durar muito.

* * *

**Mais um final de capítulo.**

**Já disse que tá com cara de final da fic também né? O.-**

**Mas também já disse que não é :P**

**(Percebe-se que eu não sei o que escvrever aqui?? '-')**

**Então, por hoje é isso. Espero reviews, hein?**

**Kissus!**

**Ja nee.**

* * *

Reviews :

**reneev - **Aqui está! Que bom que você tá amando, espero que continue acompanhando

**danypop - **Continuado Dany-chan!

**yeahrebecca - **Nossa, ovários né? Nunca recebi uma revew assim... No mínimo diferente :P ItaSai rules .

**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP - **Yeah! ItaSai rula!! Postado /o/

**Ryuko no Yuki - **Então, te dou mais XD Sai, Sai... Todos sabem que você gostou! (E eu fiz questão de escancarar isso no cap)

**mfm2885 - **Depois vem o segundo cap! uahsuah Valeu por acompanhar :P

**lucia almeida martins - **Já tá postado! Obrigada por acompanhar n/n

**Peeh Brandebuque - **Também não gosto de darklemon '-' Até agora não sei por que escrevi essa fic, mas escrevi e até gostei

**Hiei-and-shino - **Agradeço a Bianca XD E a você também, obrigada por acompanhar!

**Maay - **Arigatou! "Mais" já postado

**Maiga Momochi - **Maiga-chan, perceba que eu re-escrevi o cap / Mas acho que a essência é a mesma ainda :P

**Camis - **Me importar?? Imagina! Fico muuuito feliz, mesmo! Sim, continuada. Quem sabe eu faça o Itachi sofrer um pouquinho... è.é7

**Nao-chan n.n - **Já continuada, obrigado por ler!

**haruno soraya - **Infelizmente ItaNaru não rola... / Espero que acompanhe do mesmo jeito...

**Double Side - **Bom receber elogios º-º Pode copiar as falas sim :P

**Uchiha Gih - **Nem vai pagar tão caro :P Ele tirou o Sai do armário né? XD Já continuada!

* * *

(Observem que em um lapso meu, havia esquecido dos reviews, agora já está tudo certinho )


	3. Caítulo 3: Final

**Olá pessoas!**

**Depois de vinte mil anos de ausencia, olha quem reapareceu??**

**Eu! :D**

**Desculpa a demora gente, fiquei em off muito tempo né?**

**Aliás, permanecerei em off, só escrevo quando tenho inspiração divina ;/ **

**Mas essa fanfic está acabada, pelo menos. Com esse cap, eu dei o fechamento da história.**

**Talvez o final surpreenda, talvez não. Vamos ver! ^^ **

**Continua tendo lemon, é de praxe nessa fic, então se não gosta de ler sobre dois homens fazendo sexo... Como chegou no terceiro capítulo? o.O**

**

* * *

  
**

_Possessão - Capítulo 3 - Final_

Sai vagava pela cidade em busca de seu jantar. Não estava com vontade de fazer comida, pois acabara de voltar de uma difícil missão e estava com preguiça (não que admitisse esse fato). Passou por duas ou três tendas de diferentes iguarias, mas por mais que o cheiro da comida fizesse seu estômago vazio revirar-se, nenhuma lhe inspirou verdadeira vontade. Quando passou pelo Ichiraku, viu um par de calças laranjadas por baixo dos panos que tapavam parcialmente a visão de dentro do estabelecimento. Parou por um momento, o suficiente pra ouvir um estrondoso "mais" de uma voz que reconheceu facilmente.

Entrou na tenda, levemente surpreso pela pilha de tigelas amontoadas dos dois lados do loiro, não que tenha demonstrado isso em sua face.

- Oh, Sai! – exclamou o Uzumaki de modo grotesco, com a boca cheia de macarrão.

Fez seu pedido a moça que atendia, esta que lhe ofereceu um doce sorriso. Trocou com o loiro duas ou três palavras antes de acabar, inevitavelmente, no assunto Sasuke. Toda a conversa com Naruto acabava revertida para o moreno. Nos olhos azuis brilhava uma chama distinta quando pronunciava o nome do Uchiha mais novo.

- Se pelo menos aquele desgraçado do Itachi não tivesse matado todo seu clã...! – esbravejou a certa altura.

Um arrepio, mais parecido com uma onda de choque, desceu a espinha de Sai. Se já não fosse praticamente albino, teria empalidecido. Não demonstrou nada em seu rosto, mas endireitou suas costas de modo tenso. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar no final de sua refeição. Em questão de minutos terminou o seu prato de ramén e despediu-se do loiro, caminhando mais depressa do que deveria de volta para casa.

Isso havia se tornado rotina. Devido a situação do seu time, o nome Uchiha Itachi pairava constantemente nas conversas. Cada vez que ouvia falar nele, sentia-se agitado. Quando ouvia falar no que fizera, então, ficava de tal modo tenso que era impelido a dirigir-se para sua casa o mais rapidamente possível.

Depois de dobrar duas ou três esquinas, chegou ao seu apartamento. Já havia tomado banho antes de sair, e a noite já havia tingido os céus de negro. Pegou seu pijama em seu armário, mas quando o fez, viu dobrada ali a capa da Akatsuki deixada por um certo alguém na visita em que fizera a sua casa, meses atrás.

Tanto tempo se passara e, antes de dormir, por vezes Sai ainda era capaz de lembrar os toques que recebera ali, naquela mesma cama. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos com força, como se usando esse artifício pudesse espantar os pensamentos. Por muito tempo, contou com uma nova visita. Quando o outro não apareceu mais, não pode sequer sentir-se frustrado. Apenas restou um certo vazio, que tornava-se maior cada vez que olhava para a esquecida capa da Akatsuki. Pensara em se livrar dela mais de uma vez, mas não conseguiu.

O sono não tardou a chegar-lhe, e em poucos minutos estava adormecida. A janela de seu quarto estava fechada, mas não trancada. Ela nunca estava.

---x---

Acordado pela luz do sol, o garoto levantou-se. Tratou primeiro de sua higiene pessoal, no banheiro contíguo a seu quarto, depois trocou-se. Tirou seu pijama e dobrou-o, mas assustou-se quando foi guardá-lo. A capa da Akatsuki que, na noite anterior, estava ali guardada havia sumido.

Arregalou os olhos e notou que sua janela estava levemente aberta. Ficou estático por alguns momentos, e forçou-se a pensar que finalmente o último resquício de seu tormento havia ido embora, e que aquilo era algo bom. Seu coração havia falhado algumas batidas, mas agora batia adoidado em seu peito. Suas mãos tremiam. Apenas em pensar o quanto facilmente podia ser manipulado por aquela pessoa lhe assustava.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, que dava acesso direto a cozinha, e dessa vez jurou que podia ter sofrido uma parada cardíaca. Sentado displicentemente em uma cadeira, estava Itachi. Nas costas da mesma cadeira estava jogada a capa da Akatsuki. Ficou lívido quando lhe foi dirigido um olhar fulminante. Não sabia se corria, gritava, ou o que fazia. Virou-se maquinalmente e fechou a porta de seu quarto atrás de si, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Convencido que era apenas uma ilusão, decidiu ignorar o que havia acabado de ver, mas mesmo assim manteve-se escorado na porta do quarto, sem voltar para a cozinha.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e a voz firme do Uchiha soou com um certo divertimento.

- Meio tarde pra ser tímido.

Decidido, Saí abriu novamente a porta. Ia, com certeza, acabar com aquela história usando seus punhos. Ou pelo menos planejou isso com ira ao ouvir o tom que lhe soou quase como deboche do outro. Mas antes que pudesse erguer o braço pra atacar, foi empurrado para dentro do aposento e teve seus lábios capturados.

Por um momento, rendeu-se. Tentou acompanhar a necessidade daquela boca que se unia a sua. Mas logo deu-se conta da situação.

- Ai! – Itachi afastou-se depois de receber uma mordida com considerável força no seu lábio inferior. Olhou para o outro de modo inquisitivo.

A expressão de Sai estava inalterada, como se ao invés de olhar pra uma pessoa, estivesse encarando uma parede. Mas no fundo de seus olhos, Itachi podia ver brilhar uma chama que não podia classificar, mas se arriscaria a dizer que era raiva.

- Saia. – disse calmamente o menor.

- O que? – perguntou o moreno, um tanto assustado com a reação.

- Apenas saia daqui. – falou firmemente.

Num movimento rápido, Itachi prensou o corpo do rapaz contra a parede, forçando seus lábio contra os deles. Se não o conhecesse, Sai diria que era quase um ato desesperado.

- Se vai fazer isso de novo, faça de uma vez e vá embora! – pediu, em uma voz que soou menos firme do que desejava. Cobriu os olhos com seu braço.

- O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou finalmente o maior.

O outro não falou nada, tampouco parou de esconder o próprio rosto. Respirava pesadamente, como se estivesse em profunda agonia. Por um momento, Itachi preocupou-se.

- Vamos, diga logo. O que aconteceu? – disse, puxando o braço e deixando a mostra o rosto inexpressivo.

- É tudo uma questão de sexo, então faça logo. Não diga nada! Não confunda meu mundo mais do que já fez!

Ao som dessas palavras o Uchiha mais velho dividiu-se entre uma certa alegria e uma leve decepção. Não sabia como interpretar aquela frase. Tocou de leve o rosto pálido do menor, deslizando dois dedos pela sua bochecha.

- Não...! Não seja carinhoso! – Sai quase implorou.

Ignorando essa ordem, Itachi deslizou sua mão toda pela face do garoto, demorando-se especialmente quando a palma quente entrou em contato com sua bochecha, e depois emaranhou-se em seus cabelos. Delicadamente, colocou seus lábios sobre os do outro, sua língua pedindo passagem, mesmo não encontrando resistência. Com uma lentidão sensual, iniciou uma certa exploração, enquanto sentia que o corpo abaixo de si tremia levemente. Do modo mais sutil que pode, aproximou os corpos, usando seus braços fortes para envolver o corpo pequeno, trazendo-o pra junto de si e aprofundando o beijo, mas mantendo a lentidão e o carinho com que realizava o ato.

Quando rompeu o contato labial, encarou seu companheiro nos olhos. Esteve estava com as maçãs do rosto em um tom róseo e respirava pesadamente. Tremia mais do que nunca, principalmente quando Itachi desvencilhou-o de seus braços. Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede, sentando-se no chão e novamente escondendo os olhos, dessa vez com suas mãos.

- Por que simplesmente não foi embora quando eu pedi? Você pode ter sexo em qualquer lugar, não precisa brincar comigo!

- Não estou brincando – respondeu quase imediatamente.

- Não minta! – exclamou.

- Se eu só quisesse brincar com você, ou estaria morto ou não me veria mais.

- Foi o que eu pensei que aconteceria quando você não apareceu por meses! Eu já tinha me convencido! Eu já achava que não precisaria mais sentir minhas pernas tremerem cada vez que eu ouvisse seu nome, nem querer fugir cada vez que alguém falasse de seu passado! – o auto-controle de Sai havia se perdido, e não pode controlar seu rosto que mostrava uma leve expressão de desespero.

Os olhos do maior arregalaram-se. É verdade que, por momentos, pensara em não voltar nunca mais àquele local. Mas tanto quando o outro parecia demonstrar, também se sentia agitado e ansioso. Encarar os olhos negros do jovem a sua frente era uma sensação viciante. Tivera, nesses meses, uma ou duas mulheres, mas não pode evitar que lhe viesse a imagem do rapaz pálido, de orbes ônix, viesse a sua mente enquanto as possuía. Seus pensamentos estavam constantemente dirigidos ao momento em que suas missões como Akatsuki o levariam pra Konoha ou para qualquer lugar próximo a vila.

- Eu não quero ter que lembrar de cada coisa que aconteceu nessa cama entre nós cada vez que eu fecho meus olhos pra dormir. Eu só queria esquecer, pra poder seguir em frente!

A essa altura, uma lágrima solitária que Sai havia tentado conter, escapou-lhe. Quando Itachi a percebeu escorrendo por baixo das mãos que cobriam sua visão do rosto do menor, sentiu novamente a necessidade de proteger aquela criatura que poderia parecer tão forte, mas que a sua frente se mostrava tão frágil.

Agachou-se e novamente afastou as mãos que cobriam os olhos do garoto.

- Eu não estou brincando com você – disse, seriamente. – Nenhuma brincadeira seria capaz de me trazer de volta a esse lugar que eu odeio!

Sai o olhou, surpreso. Percebia, na voz e no olhar de Itachi, sua honestidade. Sentiu-se feliz, mas triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Se eu estivesse brincando, não viria para o lugar da tragédia de meu clã. – finalizou.

- Tragédia? Mas não foi você mesmo que os matou? – disse, arrependendo-se ao ver a expressão dolorosa se pintar na face de Itachi.

Com o olhar sério, Itachi lhe explicou a história do que ocorrera naquela fatídica noite. Sai mal podia fechar a boca depois de ouvir sobre a decisão que o outro teve que tomar, entre sua família e sua a vila.

Levou sua mão ao rosto de Itachi e, de modo inexperiente, tentou iniciar um beijo consolador. O maior sorriu de canto ante aquela tentativa, mas não tomou a dianteira. Apenas apreciou os movimentos tímidos e incertos que o Sai realizava, e a delicadeza de seu toque.

Quando o jovem interrompeu o contato, foi a vez do Uchiha puxar o corpo delgado para si, depositando um beijo também delicado, mas voraz.

O menor sentiu seu corpo ser novamente deitado na cama, como da outra vez. Sabia o que viria agora, mas não quis resistir. Quando o outro lhe olhou como se pedisse por sua permissão, concedeu-a.

Sentiu seus lábios serem tomados novamente, enquanto o zíper de sua camiseta curta era aberto, expondo todo o peito alvo do rapaz, que passou a ser o local pra onde os beijos de Itachi foram direcionados. O mais velho deslizou suas mãos pela lateral do corpo do menor, enquanto com sua boca dava uma atenção especial ao mamilo direito deste.

Preparava-se para abrir o zíper das calças de Sai quando sentiu sua mão ser segurada com firmeza. Olhou inquisitivamente pro outro, que levantou seu corpo e empurrou levemente o tronco do moreno para trás. Deixou suas mãos pálidas deslizarem até o cós da calça e por ali adentrarem, surpreendendo-o consideravelmente. Puxou para fora o membro semi-desperto e iniciou um movimento de vai-e-vem, vendo a expressão do outro se encher de prazer. Expressão essa que logo mudou para uma surpresa ainda maior, quando os dedos foram substituídos pela língua quente e macia de Sai.

As bochechas rosadas contrastavam com a pela clara, e a tímida expressão que carregava no rosto, somadas com a inexperiência das ações incrementavam um erotismo a cena que Itachi sentiu que poderia chegar ao ápice apenas com aquela visão. Apesar de incerto do que fazia, o garoto era bom naquilo. Bom demais, constatou Itachi sentindo que estava muito perto de chegar ao orgasmo. Empurrou, relutantemente, o garoto pra trás, interrompendo o contato.

Dessa vez conseguiu com sucesso desfazer-se de todas as roupas da parte inferior do corpo do menor.

- Tire sua roupa. – ele pediu, de repente.

Sem hesitar, Itachi o fez, e envolveu o corpo do outro com seus braços fortes, depositando beijos em seu pescoço e ombro, deixando marcas vermelhas que não durariam muito tempo. A sensação das peles se tocando adicionavam um calor a mais no que faziam, era quase um afrodisíaco. Era bom sentir um ao outro assim, tão próximos, tão íntimos. Mais que um contato corporal, era um contato de mentes, de almas.

O Uchiha afastou-se um pouco do corpo do outro e começou a descer seus beijos pela barriga lisa e alva de Sai, sentindo que a respiração do garoto falhou quando chegou perto de seu membro. Usando sua mão, estimulou-o em um ritmo acelerado. Não demorou muito para que Sai chegasse ao extremo, derramando seu sêmen na mão de Itachi e sobre seu próprio abdômen.

Utilizando-se novamente desse artifício, o maior usou o líquido como lubrificante, inserindo um, e depois dois dedos dentro do garoto para acostumá-lo. Quando os dedos foram trocados pelo membro rijo de Itachi, iniciando uma penetração lenta, Sai passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, aferrando-se a ele com força.

O mais velho, do mesmo modo, abraçou o corpo já suado do jovem e aproximou-o de seu próprio, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Quando finalmente chegou ao sei limite, sem tempo sequer de pensar em tirar seu membro de dentro do outro corpo, verteu seu líquido dentro de Sai e depois deixou-se tombar, exausto e satisfeito.

Ambos ofegantes, não falaram nada por um tempo. Quando a respiração normalizou-se, foi o menor que se pronunciou.

- Irei tomar um banho – falou suavemente.

- Poupamos tempo se formos os dois – constatou um tanto maliciosamente, recebendo um olhar de lado – Apenas banho, juro.

---x---

Assim que banharam e vestiram-se, foram para a cozinha. Sai juntou algumas frutas, descascou-as e cortou-as, e depois colocou em um prato que deixou sobre a mesa. Ambos iam pegando pedaços variados e comendo.

- Você irá embora logo? – perguntou Sai, com um olhar carregado.

- Quando cair a noite, preciso partir – respondeu, parecendo meio contrariado com a hipótese.

- Você volta? – pediu novamente, mas sabia a resposta apenas pelo olhar que recebeu.

- Sasuke está ficando mais forte. Provavelmente já é mais que eu mesmo. Ele virá me procurar logo, e com certeza ele me matará. – disse com uma certa frieza, como se já tivesse planejado tudo a décadas, o que de fato havia feito.

A expressão de ambos fechou-se em uma triste melancolia. Sai sabia que assim seria, que assim devia ser, por mais que não gostasse da possibilidade. Itachi, por sua vez, encarava o rosto alvo que possuía o olhar cravado na mesa, e sabia que estava ali o único arrependimento que levaria da vida vazia que teve. Sentiu o coração comprimir-se no peito e, de repente, sentiu também uma necessidade do outro. Puxou-o, fazendo com que se levantasse da cadeira, e capturou seus lábios de uma maneira quase desesperada.

Olhou para aqueles olhos escuros com profundidade e tristeza que não condiziam com seu caráter, perdendo-se na escuridão intensa que lhes ofereciam, e que nem de perto lhe era ruim.

De fato, a única coisa que não sentia-se apto a deixar pra trás era aquela frágil alma, que de tanto que lhe cobraram ser forte, havia se gastado.

Passaram o resto do dia entre beijos, caricias e olhares carregados de sentimentos diversos. Poucas palavras foram proferidas. Quando caiu a noite, o maior preparou-se para partir. Depois de um ultimo beijo, longo demais pra quem sabe que se encontrará novamente, Itachi deixou-o. Olhando para as costas do ninja, que rapidamente sumiram contra a escuridão do céu, Sai sentiu no mais profundo de seu ser que não o veria denovo.

Nenhuma lágrima rolou sua face, que se mantinha inexpressiva. Mas por longos minutos não pode desgrudar seus olhos do horizonte e sentir um vazio maçante em seu peito. Voltou para dentro de sua casa e viu, esquecida novamente, a capa da Akatsuki. Pegou-a e observou-a. Sentiu o cheiro disfarçado que tanto havia ansiado, e ansiava. Provavelmente, ansiaria pra sempre.

Dobrou-a e, dessa vez com pura tristeza, guardou-a novamente em seu armário. E pra sempre ali ela ficaria, como uma lembrança permanente de tudo que havia se passado nos três poucos encontros que tiveram. Quando fechou a porta do guarda-roupas, finalmente uma lágrima rolou em sua face, e com ela um grito silencioso de uma alma agora partida em duas, cuja metade havia sido levada para longe e não voltaria.

---x---

Quando recebeu a confirmação de que Sasuke havia assassinado Itachi, não se surpreendeu. Tampouco chorou. Quando chegou em casa, apenas retirou a capa Akatsuki de seu armário e usou-a como coberta. A sua janela permanecia aberta, e assim ficaria. Pra sempre.

* * *

**Então povo... O que dizer?**

**Mais uma fic acabada, mais um vazio no meu coração :/**

**Eu pretendia dar um final feliz pra fic, mas não ia ter noção com o mangá original. Assim fica parecendo mais verdadeiro né? :P**

**Eu nem sei o que dizer, depois de abandonar a fanfic por tanto tempo, acho que preciso pedir desculpas né?**

**Quanto as outras fics, quando minha inspiração voltar talvez eu atualize. Realmente to sem nenhuma vontade de escrever ultimamente**

**Só as vezes me dá uma "louca" **

**Espero que ainda tenha gente que queira ler minhas fics :/**

**Bom, essa terminou! Obrigada a todos que comentaram e leram**

**E espero comentários no cap final né! :D**

**Kissus, minna-san!  
**


End file.
